This slope is treacherous
by the lights of paris
Summary: "I love you." "I love you too, Bass." A collection of one-shots based around the summer after season two and hidden moments in season three.
1. Part 1

**Title: **This slope is treacherous.

**Summary: **"I love you." "I love you two, Bass." Hidden moments of Season Three. Including the summer after Season two. Chuck\Blair. A collection of one shots.

**Authors Note: **I'm finishing up a story at the moment and I've attempted writing two other multi-chapter stories but I really wanted to do something sweet and fluffy like and thus I came up with this. It's a collection of one shots, so it's not a multi-chapter fic but will have more then one chapter. Feel free to read it in whatever order once other chapters are uploaded. I think both Chuck and Blair seem out of character here but idk, this is also really short. Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything mentioned, all rights go to the respective owners.

* * *

It had been exactly four hours since Chuck Bass had told Blair Waldorf he loved her. He had no idea what he was so scared about, saying those words didn't make him feel scared or vulnerable. They made him feel _loved _in return and happy. Infact he doesn't think he's ever felt so happy. After he had said those three little words they had gone back to Palace to make up for lost time. A hand wrapped around his waist as he got out of bed.

"Stay." Blair pouted, pulling Chuck back down and into bed. He complied, throwing an arm over his _girlfriend's _waist. His girlfriend, the word made him grin like the Cheshire cat. On the way over to the Palace, Chuck had asked Blair to be his girlfriend to which Blair replied to with "After you declared your undying love for me, I thought that meant I was." Blair snuggled closer up to him, hiding her head, in the crook of his neck.

"You look creepy." She stated and before Chuck had a chance to reply, "I still love you." Chuck placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"We should go out tonight and celebrate." He muttered, it was still fairly early despite the both of them just wanting to sleep. Their previous activities had used up all their strength. Chuck felt Blair nod her head against his shoulder and form a reply which sounded a lot like a yes. He closed his eyes and stroked his hand through Blair's hair.

"I love you." He whispered, the un familar word feeling nice on his tongue. He was ashamed to admit that he had spent an hour before hand practicing saying the word and what he was going to say to Blair once he saw her. He was also ashamed to admit that he had to stalk Gossip Girl's spotted map to find her. As if she had read his mind, her head shot up and she rolled ontop of him. Placing her hands on his chest and her head on top of her hands.

"How _did _you know where I was going to be?" She questioned, a small smirk gracing her face. He smirked back in response and tucked a a stray curl behind Blair's ear.

"I might tell you in the future but for now it's a secret." He teased. He watched as she jutted out her lower lip and made her doe-brown eyes go wider.

"_Please. _Now that your my boyfriend, you _have_ to tell me." She whined. Blair Waldorf was not a whiner but she also wasn't going to let this slide. She would do everything in her power to find out how Chuck Bass knew where to find her.

"You didn't hire your PI to stalk me, did you?" She asked after a few seconds, a twisted idea of some guy following her around and informing Chuck of her whereabouts popping into her mind. Chuck only shrugged his shoulders and pulled her face down for a kiss. She eagerly responded, forgetting about the task at hand.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, they arrived at a bar dressed to the nines. It was a classy bar, a respectful bar, a bar that most of their friends frequented. It wasn't a trashy bar where people got wasted and danced on table tops. A smile rose to Blair's lips, a memory back in their freshman year floating through her mind. It was one of Serena's tamer nights and she had called Nate, Chuck and Blair to come over to a bar in B_rooklyn. _They all went, not knowing what they would find when they arrived. Imagine their surprise when they got there not to find Serena drugged out in a corner with some mans hands groping but instead to find her dancing on top of a table.

"What are you thinking about." Chuck whispered in her ear noticing the intense look she wore and the smile that looked out of place with it, he opened up the door and they walked inside. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"Serena. Freshman year. A trashy Brooklyn bar." She replied.

"Who knew my sisters love affair with Brooklyn started before she met Humphrey?" Chuck mused, grabbing Blair's hand and leading her to where the drinks were served. Blair let out a genuine laugh, snuggling closer to her boyfriend. Who knew that she would ever associate Chuck Bass and Boyfriend in the same sentence?

"Let's dance!" Blair exclaimed, sounding more like a long-legged blonde then she wanted too. Chuck rolled his eyes and surveyed the crowd.

"Really?" He asked, his voice laced with disbelief and a hint of teasing. Blair didn't say a word only dragged him out to where people were slow dancing. He shook his head, even Blair Waldorf couldn't make him dance.

"No way, Blair." He stated, still shaking his head, his eyes going wide with fear that he might actually have to _dance. _It's not like he couldn't, he had taken enough lessons over the year, it was more that he didn't enjoy dancing. At all.

"It'll be fun." She stated, throwing her hands around his neck. His hands found his way onto her hips and he sighed. They had been dating not even ten hours and he was already, what Nathaniel, would call whipped.

"I love you." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Bass." She responded.


	2. Part 2

**Title: **This slope is treacherous.

**Summary: **"I love you." "I love you two, Bass." Hidden moments of Season Three. Including the summer after Season two. Chuck\Blair. A collection of one shots.

**Authors Note: **This is a lot shorter then I planned for it too be. Sorry that it took so long too update! These don't take place in any particular order by the way. I hoped you liked the small Harold\Chuck interaction. I've read fanfics that show them as getting along and so idk I wanted too include that I guess? If you review, I'll update faster.

**Song: **The song I used for the "title" of this chapter is Blender by The Pretty Reckless. I personally don't like the song, it's one of my least favorites by them but I thought the line used in it was perfect for Chuck and Blair and the song for the title of the whole collection is Treacherous by Taylor Swift.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**"I used too haha-hate you but now I really fucking love you" **

* * *

Blair smiled at Chuck over the top of her glass, he returned the smile and put his glass up in a solute. Memories from _that _night, the night she lost her virginity too him come flooding back too her mind, she blushes and and takes a sip of wine from out of her glass. He smirks at her knowingly. He knows _exactly_ what she's thinking about. He always seems too know when she's thinking about that night, the night where in the back of a limo this whole complicated mess started, the complicated mess which has now turned into a complete bliss. They had been dating for exactly two months and sixteen days today and neither could be happier.

"We should visit my dad." Blair casually said, like it was no big deal. Chuck eyes shot up too meet Blair and she raised an eyebrow up at him. Sure, he had met Harold plenty of times but this would be different. He wanted too impress him and with Chuck's track record that might be hard too do. He wanted too meet Harold but he wanted too meet him sometime in the future, preferably once him and Blair were married. The thought of being married too Blair scared him but it was also exciting.

"What are you thinking about?" Blair mumbled softly, noticing the far-away look in his eyes. He wasn't that upset over having too meet her father, was he? She honestly knew her father adored Chuck, he had since they were children. Sure, just like every other parent on the Upper East Side who had a daughter and sometimes even those with just sons, feared him and disapproved of him but when she told her father that they were dating he seemed quite happy for her.

"The future." Chuck mused, a little ashamed too admit the fact. He was still Chuck Bass after all and just because he had a girlfriend didn't mean he was going too turn to mush. He heard Blair coo and mutter something about how adorable that was. He rolled his eyes at Blair and hoped she wouldn't bring up the issue about seeing Harold again. And she didn't.

* * *

Dinner had passed by and Blair hadn't mentioned meeting Harold; or Harold himself once. Until they arrived at Chuck's suite at the Palace. She couldn't help but bring the issue up again.

"Chuck," She purred as she crawled into bed next too him. He looked up at her and smirked, his eyes wondering over her body. She playfully slapped him on the chest and snuggled up next too him, throwing a leg in between his and throwing an arm across his chest.

"Why must you sprawl your body all over mine?" Chuck asked, playfully pushing her off of him but she wasn't taking any of it and only snuggled up closer too him, gripping onto his pajama shirt and laying her head on his chest. By now, must of her body was on top of his and although he acted like he minded, trying too shove her off and muttering about how annoying it was, he secretly loved it.

"You really should meet my dad." Blair once again casually dropped in, intertwining her and Chuck's fingers. Chuck took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sure." He finally said and he swore he could feel her smile and when she looked up at him, it was a beautiful sight. Her smile was big and radiant, touching her eyes, her teeth were gleaming white and her eyes were sparkling and it was the most beautiful sight Chuck had ever seen, she looked so whole and so complete and seeing her that happy made him so happy. He felt as if, he was falling in love with her all over again. He brought their intertwined hands up too his lips and gave her a small kiss on her hand.

"I love you." He whispered, shutting his eyes and letting her snuggle up even closer too him.

"I love you too, Chuck," She whispered and then added "Thank you." Shortly after they both drifted off too sleep, a nice peaceful relaxing sleep.

* * *

Exactly three days later Chuck Bass was standing in front of Harold Waldorf and shaking his hand, Blair introducing him as her boyfriend not just "Oh, this is Chuck. He's Nate's best friend." and it felt _good._ Eleanor had never been completely found of him, memories of her walking in on him and Blair from junior year still haunted him. He had been caught by parents before doing things with girls but he actually liked Blair back then and didn't want her parents too think less of him and it didn't help the fact that he knew her parents.

"It's nice too see you again, ." Chuck said nervously. Oh god, he was nervous. He glanced at Blair who was trying to hold back from laughing, her eyes smiling.

"You too, Charles," Harold greeted and if Chuck didn't know any better he would think Harold was _nervous _himself but he must of been imagining it. "Or should I call you Chuck now." Chuck let out a small laugh.

"Chuck. Call me, Chuck." He stated, his usual smirk having been replaced by a genuine smile. A smile he only really used around Blair. He guessed it now meant her family got the smile that was reserved for her as well. The rest of the day went by perfectly, Harold and Chuck got on really well, joking, laughing, smiling. Blair even got a little jealous, only a little, that they were spending too much time with each other rather then with her.

"Maybe I might leave you for your father." Chuck joked at one point. Making Harold laugh, although Blair didn't find it funny. She didn't find any thought, even if it was a joking thought, of Chuck leaving her funny.

* * *

Later on, Blair picked up her phone. She was spending the night at the Waldorf Penthouse, _alone_. Due too her father being there and she didn't want Chuck too stay the night for fear for what they might get up too. It didn't even take a single ring and Chuck had picked up.

"Fairing well without me?" He drawled. Blair rolled her eyes and laid back down on the bed sighing in contentment.

"Would you actually ever leave me?" She asked worriedly. Twisting her hair around her finger.

"What?" Chuck sputtered out on the other end, Blair couldn't help but smile. She, Blair Waldorf, had caught, Chuck Bass, of guard. It had happened once or twice before but each time it still seemed too amaze her.

"Would. You. Ever. Leave. Me." She slowly repeated, as if he needed her too spell it out for him.

"No. Fucking no way in hell, Blair," He responded, utter disbelief plaguing his voice. The corner's of Blair's lips stretched wider, her heart beating fast in her chest. She itched for his warmth and his scent. "What would even give you that idea?" He asked after a little bit of silence. She debated telling him tonight or tomorrow and settled on telling him tomorrow. Her fear was silly and she would rather have the chance too explain it in person.

"Tomorrow." She simply said before ending the call. Chuck's signature smirk had now taken over her face as she feel in a deep slumber.


	3. Part 3

**Title: **This slope is treacherous.

**Summary: **"I love you." "I love you two, Bass." Hidden moments of Season Three. Including the summer after Season two. Chuck\Blair. A collection of one shots.

**Authors Note: **This is short but I hope you like it. I really wanted to do something with NJBC. If you want too see any specific things, just tell me via review or via messaging me? I would be more then happy too take requests. I don't do smut and so I hope the sex in this wasn't bad, I mostly write it like this when I need too have a sex scene. I'm only thirteen and I'm not comfortable with doing full-on-smut but somebody messaged me saying I need too do a really smutty scene and I just wanted too clear this up for everyone!

**Quote: **It's a quote from the 2OO1 movie "Donnie Darko" which is one of my all-time favorite movies. Ed Westwick is in a "sequel-like" thing too the film but I don't think you should ever go near it. It sucks. Big time. I do think if you haven't seen Donnie Darko, then you should. It's a great movie.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything mentioned, all rights go to the respective owners.

* * *

**Do you believe in time travel?**

* * *

Chuck silently slipped into the Palace suite. Trying his hardest not too wake up what he assumed would be a sleeping Blair but when he got inside, he spotted her curled up on his bed, hand underneath her head and book too the side. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and a smile sprung too her face. She flipped the book so that the cover was facing upwards, so she wouldn't lose her page and bounced towards Chuck. Swinging her arms around his neck, her lips touched his and his hands found her waist. This would be their last night together, as both Serena and Nate were returning from their adventures around Europe today and they both had plans too meet up with the other tomorrow. The two of them had managed too find their way to the bed and chuck pushed Blair down, quickly climbing on top of her. Clothes were ripped off, and Blair shrieked when her favorite slip was torn, Chuck cried out when one of his favorite ties were torn, moans echoed, and bodies smashed together. They kissed each other everywhere, either of them hardly being able to breath once they were done. Sweat dripped off of their bodies and onto the sheets.

"I love you." Blair whispered, searching for Chuck's hand with her own. He brought it up too his lips and kissed it gently.

"I love you more." He whispered back, before getting up too flick off all the lights. Blair smiled and took this chance too dive under the covers.

"How was your day?" Chuck asked her when he got back. He had meetings all day and she had supposedly been prepping for NYU by shopping with the girls and having lunch with her mother.

"It was good. I had lots of fun. Kati's back! Me and Is ran into her. It was nice catching up with the both of them." She sighed. She had missed Kati & Is. She had always felt like they may of been actual friends instead of just meaningless minions like Penelope, Hazel and the rest. She had known the two girls nearly as long as she had known Serena, Nate & Chuck.

"Really? I always knew she would come back for Is." Chuck mused. Blair tried her hardest too contain back her laughter because he was 100% right. Apparently that was the reason Kati had come back and her and Is planned on eloping. She suspected it wouldn't last that long.

"They plan on eloping." She stated.

"Eloping, really? I doubt it'll last more then a month."

"I say three."

"It's a deal." He held out his hand for her too shake underneath the covers, grazing her thigh and making her shiver. She took his palm in her own.

"Oh. It's a deal." She whispered.

"The stakes?"

"Surprise me." She whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Two days later the four friends were meeting up with one another for lunch. Nate couldn't wait too tell them all about his secret relationship with Bree. Serena couldn't wait too tell them all about her adventures that summer but was dreading the topic of the polo match from yesterday coming up. Blair couldn't wait too tell them about how she planned too rule NYU. Chuck couldn't wait too tell them all about the new hotels he was looking in too.

"Hey Sis, Nathaniel, Blair." Chuck greeted once he finally arrived. He was exactly eight minutes late and he could tell by the look on Blair and Serena's faces they were pissed off with him, big time. Nate however, grinned when he saw his friend arrive. Giddy with excitement. He hadn't told even Chuck about how he and Bree were going too be together _in private_ yet. And he told Chuck, everything. Well mostly everything. Chuck slipped into the seat next too Blair and the one across from his best friend.

"How's Bree?" Chuck casually asked Nate, raising his eyebrows. Chuck was honestly expecting Nate too answer with something along the lines of "It didn't work out. Grandfather's look made me rethink dating her." and so imagine Chuck's surprise when Nate actually replied with:

"Uh good. She wants too keep it a secret for now. She's on the outs with her family and wants too get back in. Being with me doesn't really send that message, does it?" Serena looked at Nate. She was confused and lost now.

"I'm so confused. Explain. Now." She demanded. Blair shot Chuck a quick look, last night they had come up with a plan too find out what was going on with Serena and Carter.

"Explain what's happening with Carter first." Blair stated, shooing the waiter that had come too attend their table away. Serena rolled her eyes and grabbed her glass of water, taking a small sip.

"Nothing too tell." She quickly replied, averting her eyes away from the two pairs of four brown eyes.

"I'm confused now." Nate piped up. Carter? As in, Carter _Baizen?_ What was Serena doing hanging around Carter Baizen? He was all bad news and old. And he honestly reminded Nate of a meaner, harsher, less-cool version of Chuck.

"Come on Sis. We all know something's going on." Chuck said, ignoring Nate's questioning glare and his question. Serena sighed and stood up, dramatically swiping her purse off of the table and storming away. Blair slumped in her chair in defeat and groaned.

"So much for that." She mumbled.

* * *

"What do you think is actually going on with Serena and Carter?" Blair asked later that night as her and Chuck were curled up in her bed at home. Her mother and Cyrus were in Paris for the week and so it was pretty much safe for Chuck too stay whenever. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea but it can't be any good news." He finally said with a sad smile. A strand of Blair's hair and fallen out from the plait, Chuck had done earlier, and she he gently slid the brunette lock behind her ear.

"You really can't plait hair." She said after a few beats. Chuck had begged her and begged her too plait her hair and she had agreed after his seventh attempt at asking. It had taken him exactly forty minutes and seventeen seconds too get it perfect.

"Can do." He mumbled, pulling the duvet up around them higher. She shook her head.

"Can't." She replied back happily.

"I can do, Blair." He argued. She only let out a small laugh before going too sleep. She managed too mumble out a "Night Chuck." before letting the dark take over.


	4. Part 4

**Title: **This slope is treacherous

**Summary: **"I love you." "I love you too, Bass." A collection of one-shots based around the summer after season two and hidden moments in season three.

**Authors Note: **Oh god, I haven't put anything into this collection for ages. So this is a Blair Birthday fic since we missed it in S3. Also is anyone as confused as me to when her birthday would of happened in S3? Because in s4 Eleanor's saying it's a shame that Lily\Rufus's anniversary is the night of her party which is set a week before her actual party but in s3 the wedding happens before Halloween? And her birthday's in November. Also could you review with what you'd like too see? Makes it easier too write. Or PM me or something.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing as always.

* * *

**AND ALL THE LIGHTS THAT LEAD THE WAY ARE BLINDING**

* * *

Blair awoke at exactly 2:3O pm on the day of her birthday too find her bed void of anybody except herself. The silence and emptiness of the room was suffocating her to no end. She pushed her duvet away from her and slid out of bed, grabbing her robe. She slid the robe on and padded over too her door, just before she pulled it open, she scooped her phone from off of a shelf. She then twisted the doorknob and exited her room. She made her way down to the kitchen, shivering ever so slightly, and grabbed a bottle of water from out of the fridge. She then hit speed dial #1 on her phone and held it up to her ear. One ring. Two rings. Three rings and

"What the hell, Blair? It's two in the morning." Chuck groaned on the other end of the line. Blair only grinned.

"Is that really any way to speak to me on my birthday, Bass?" She asked, a fake pout finding it's way onto her lips even though he couldn't see it. She heard him sigh on the other end and get up from out of bed.

"Your right," she imagined him cringing at admitting defeat, "Happy nineteenth birthday, Blair." She grinned, blushing only ever so slightly.

"Are you going to tell me why on earth you called me so early in the morning?" He asked.

"I woke up and I missed you." She admitted, pulling out a chair in the kitchen and sitting down in it. She pulled her free hand up too her face, inspecting her nails as she waited for Chuck to say he missed her too but that's not the response she got.

"Well next time could you not call me so early in the morning?" He asked her, bitterness seeping into his voice. She literally felt her heart break into two. Chuck could get really pissed in the morning if you woke him up early and it was for something other then sex but it was her _birthday!_ Was she not allowed too call her boyfriend up on her birthday?

"I won't then." She retorted angrily, pulling the phone away from her ear and pressing the end call button. She was fuming! How dare he!

She pushed herself away from her chair and made her way back over to the fridge, pausing slightly too look down at her phone as she heard it ringing, Chuck's name flashing on the screen, she pressed ignore and pulled out a cupcake to eat. Alone. On her birthday. Her phone rang once again, her eyes flickered down and hit the ignore button. Not even a minute later, her phone was ringing again. She sighed and hit answer call, holding it up to her ear.

"I'm sorry, Blair," The words came rushing out of Chuck's mouth before Blair even had a chance to say anything. Not even a hello, or a stop calling me, or a your such a big jerk and i hate you. "Look, I was tired and I wasn't thinking and I didn't mean it," He kept rushing, trying to say as much as possible before his girlfriend could yell at him or something.

"Your forgiven, Bass," She heard him sigh of relief and a wicked idea formed in her mind, "If you can be at my house in exactly twenty minutes. Or _else." _She heard him mumble something that sounded like a "Yes" and then the line went down. She smiled too herself and finished off her cupcake, making her way up to her bedroom. Not even twenty minutes later, Chuck was entering her bedroom.

"You made it!" She beamed, jumping up off of her place from her bed. She threw her arms around his neck and placed a short, small kiss on his lips before pulling back and letting his eyes rake over her body, admiring her. She raised an eyebrow up at him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was dressed in nothing but her black La Perla's and he couldn't be more glad.

"Happy Birthday, Blair." He mumbled before attacking her with his lips.

* * *

Blair snuggled closer up too Chuck and he pressed a small kiss on the top of her head. She felt like everything was falling into place, everything couldn't be more perfect. And then Serena burst into her room moments later, carrying gifts in one hand and balloons in the other. Blair quickly pulled the covers up over her head and reached out for her robe, Serena covered her eyes and let out a small scream and Chuck just _chuckled. _

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. I did not just see that," She removed a few fingers away from her eyes but quickly put them back over when she saw Chuck still there, lounging around with his bare chest, "Your _mother _and _step-father_ are in the other room, B!" Serena squealed, shock evident in her voice. Blair slid out of bed, tying her robe up around the waist and muttering "I know, I know, I know."

* * *

Her mother, her father, Cyrus, Roman, Serena, Nate, Dorota and Chuck were all crowded around the dining room table, ready for Blair's birthday lunch. Blair quickly took her seat next too Chuck, pressing a small kiss on his cheek. He turned away from his conversation for a spilt second too smile at Blair. She pouted as he went back too talking too Harold. She looked around the table, Roman was engaged in a conversation with Serena and Nate about some silly TV show, her mother and Cyrus were talking to each other about work, Harold and Chuck were laughing like children over something the one of them had said. Blair sighed and looked over at Dorota hopefully - she was the only other person sitting by herself, not blabbering on about something _boring._

Dorota caught Blair's hopeful eye and quickly stood up. She knew what she was like on her birthday, _Me Me Me! _She loved the girl, but she didn't want too have too listen too her talking about all the lovely gifts she had received, or how she wanted more. She made some excuse up about checking on lunch. Blair slumped back down in her chair. Everybody was ignoring her, and it was _her _birthday.

"Chuck," She whispered. Hopping to gain his full attention. He turned around, a eyebrow raising in response.

"Yeah?" He asked, confusion written clear on his face. She jutted out her lower lip.

"You haven't given me a birthday present yet." Chuck couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips. He leaned in close, so his mouth was hovering right above her ear, his breath hot and heavy.

"Does this morning not count?" He asks her. In truth he had already picked out her present but he wanted too tease her, make her wait for it.

"Not at all," She says seriously, whacking him in the stomach. A small grin making it's way onto her face.

"I guess I'll have to go and buy you something then?" Chuck sighed, he watched as Blair's face fell and grinned wickedly. She seriously believed that he hadn't gotten her anything? Upon seeing the grin on his face, she whacked his chest once again.

"That is not funny, Bass!" Blair shrieks, causing everybody at the table too turn and stare at the two of them. Blair's cheeks flush a deep red, and she looks down at the table, trying her hardest to ignore the stares.

"What's not funny, Blair?" Eleanor asks, Blair lifts her head up too see her mother raise her eyebrow up, questioningly. Before Blair can even open her mouth to speak, Chuck's already speaking.

"Blair thought I didn't buy her anything for her birthday." Chuck explains, Eleanor looks warily at the two of them but seems too buy the story and it's the complete utter truth! Serena is soon bursting in a fit of giggles, and Nate quickly follows. Blair glares at the two of them and Serena shakes her head, trying to get words to come out of her mouth.

"Aw! Come on," Hiccup. Giggle, "that was," Hiccup. Giggle. Hiccup. Giggle, "funny!" Giggle. Giggle. Hiccup.

Blair just waits silently, ignoring everyone. This was turning out to be the worst birthday _ever. _

* * *

"Lunch was a diaster!" Blair wailed. Falling backwards onto her bed, Chuck watched her in amusement from her doorway.

"This is all your fault," She accuses, pointing a finger in his direction. He can't help but chuckle at her and walks over to her bed, he sits down next too her and gathers her up in his arms, hugging her.

"If your mad at me maybe I shouldn't give you your present," He mumbles, smiling to himself. She pulls away from him, an eager grin taking over her face. He rolls his eyes and pulls a box from out of his pocket. It's a small present and not exactly special. Blair quickly lifts open the lid and her heart stops. It's a bracelet embedded with green stones and diamonds. She thrusts her hand out for Chuck too put it on for her. He lifts the bracelet out of the box and clasps it onto her hand.

"I love you," Blair mumbles, leaning into too kiss him. He quickly responds, it's not passionate, or fast, it's slow and sweet and _loving._

"I love you too," _  
_


	5. Part 5

**Title: **This slope is treacherous.

**Summary: **"I love you." "I love you two, Bass." Hidden moments of Season Three. Including the summer after Season two. Chuck\Blair. A collection of one shots.

**Authors Note: **I haven't done anything here in a while and I don't think a lot of people actually will still like the oneshots and I find it really hard to find stuff too actually write about. So, this is set during the summer while CB go on a trip somewhere or whatever, I sent them too Tuscany ;D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything mentioned, all rights go to the respective owners.

* * *

Her head was lying back against the leather set, her brown curls cascading down the seat, her eyes were shut lightly and a small, silly grin was planted on her lips. She looked so peaceful and relaxed, despite her outburst at Chuck's suggestion of even going too Tuscany. He chucks lightly as the memory comes too his mind,

_She's curled up next too him on his bed at the Palace, her body fitting too the curve of his, his hand is stroking through his hair and she's sighing in contentment and babbling on about how happy she is. He's listening too the words but letting them float past his head, she doesn't mind. He loves the sound of her voice, it's like honey and then she says something that catches his attention and a wicked smile curves upon his lips._

_"We should go somewhere, on holiday. Out of New York," She's quickly saying something else, talking about how Serena's out of control and how she was seen partying with some actor who's name rolls off her lips easily, but who's name Chuck's mind doesn't even register. _

_"We should go somewhere," He cuts in, it would be awfully lovely too go somewhere with Blair. His heart pangs as he thinks about the missed trip too Tuscany and all that could of been sooner. He shuts his eyes, willing the memory of the failure of the past out of his mind. Blair's smiling widely and listing off places excitedly._

_"Tuscany." Chuck states, catching his girlfriend off guard. A frown takes its home on her lips, she doesn't like that word. Tuscany. It represents bad choices, past mistakes and hurt. Lots and lots of hurt. She wonders briefly why Chuck would even mention it and then it clicks together and anger rises inside of her. She pushes herself off of the bed and sweeps up her clothes that have been left on the floor in one smooth motion, slipping her clothes on roughly. Her mouth is pursed and her eyes have gone black, seething with anger. _

_"What are you doing?" Chuck asks, panic laced through his voice. Blair sharply turns around and shakes her head, her now messy curls bouncing up and down._

_"Tuscany, Chuck? Really. You want to go too Tuscany, a place that only reminds me of pain?" She replies, throwing a string of harsh words afterwards. He feels himself rising with anger, as well but doesn't act on it. He doesn't want to scream or make her mad, he doesn't want too see her run out of the Palace before he has chance too explain and he doesn't want too see this new relationship crash and burn, not so soon. Not ever. _

_"Blair," He called out, she hesitated. Her hand just inches away from the doorknob. She slowly turned around too face him, she didn't want to. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but she didn't really want to leave and she didn't want them to fight, "I only thought Tuscany, because we could have the trip we never got the chance too have because of my very foolish mistakes in my youth." With an eye roll, Blair jumped back in bed, not even worrying about crinkling her clothes, the floor had already ruined them anyway.  
_

"Blair," Chuck whispered, his hand on her thigh inching ever so closely up too her skirt. Her eyes shot open and narrowed down on him and then on his hand, she whacked it off and straightened her skirt, all with a smile on her lips. Chuck let a slight growl escape pass his lips and Blair fake pouted, running her hand down the side of his face and down onto the collar of his shirt. She fisted the fabric inbetween her hands and pulled him in closer, her lips not very far from his. Her own lips went up towards his ear, placing a soft kiss on the earlobe before whispering so only he could hear,

"Does somebody want to make his girlfriend apart of the mile-high club?" She whispered hotly, her cheeks flushing softly as she admitted she had never had sex above the air before. Chuck grunts slightly and shakes his head.

"Now, I want you even more." He tells her, Blair grins and thinks about it for a few minutes before attacking his lips with her own. Their mouths fuse together, attacking each other furiously as if they have no time left on earth. They pull apart, but only too come up for air and with a wicked smile on his lips, Chuck starts kissing her neck. The kisses aren't rough like Blair expected they were going to be this time, they were sweet and soft and they made Blair's eyes roll to the back of her head. She opened them reluctantly and pushed Chuck away. He wasn't going to be able too have her this easily. He groaned in response.

"Your such a tease," He whined, flopping back down onto his seat and swiftly picking up his newspaper, flipping to the business section. Blair let out a small chuckle,

"Your such a baby." She retorted, leaning her head back against the seat again and shutting her eyes. Chuck ignores her and makes no further advances, which to be honest annoys Blair. She opens one eye ever so slightly and then opens both her eyes fully. She pushes herself off of the seat and walks towards the bathroom on board, her hips swaying ever so slightly, her hair thrown over her shoulder, leaving the nape of her neck exposed. She opens the door too the bathroom and quickly walks inside, shutting the door behind her. She's silent as she listens for Chuck's footsteps, for his breathing, for any sign of him yet none comes.

She leaves after five minutes, to find Chuck in exactly the same place she left him. He lifts his head slightly and acknowledges her presence with a small smile and a nod. Blair returns the smile and places herself in Chuck's lap, he puts the paper in front of the two of them and Blair leans her back against his chest. Her eyes skim over the words on the paper but she's not paying enough attention too them and see them all as a blur. Chuck's hand is stroking her hair as he tries his hardest too read but it is _hard_. Blair's too distracting, he decides. Everything about her distracts him, her eyes, the slope of her neck, her lips, her hair, her scent, her -

"How long until we land?" Blair asks him, twisting her head around to face him, her question breaks him out of his thoughts and he shrugs his shoulders.

"How am I supposed too know?" He asks, she rolls her eyes before answering.

"Because your _Chuck Bass?_" She replies sarcastically, he places her lips upon hers and not long afterwards she's a member of the mile-high club.


	6. Part 6

**Title:** This slope is treacherous.

**Summary: **"I love you." "I love you two, Bass." Hidden moments of Season Three. Including the summer after Season two. Chuck\Blair. A collection of one shots.

**Authors Note: **& Tada! A new installment, a new fluffy oneshot. After receiving yet another review telling me how depressing my work is and how I'll lose every single reader of mine, I decided to try something fluffy. Set a day or three before everybody leaves for University\College. I think you should listen to some sort of music while reading this because it sounds better, k.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going to _NYU_," Blair complained flopping down onto her bed, face first. Burying her head in the soft sheets. Serena shook her head, long blonde hair billowing around her face.

"At least you got into a school, Blair. It could be worse," Serena reminds the brunette, picking up a shoebox from off of the floor. She paused as she looked at the patterns on the box, swirls of purple, a sun in a yellow tint, a lacrosse stick and a headband were painted messily on the front. Her fingers traced the top of the box, memories flooding back to her.

"Blair, is this?" She asked, holding up the box. Blair flipped herself around and peered at the box in Serena's hands, a huge grin breaking out across her face. She nodded her head with excitement.

"Yeah," When they were nine years old they had decided to be artistic and had gone a week straight without talking to anyone other then those in the group, _The Non Judging Breakfast Club_, as Blair had labelled them that week. They had made paintings, murals, collages, stories, poems, drawings, everything underneath the sun and then they had shoved it all into a small shoebox and painted whatever they wanted on it. Serena let out a small laugh before she ripped open the top, peering inside.

"Wait!" Blair cried, leaping off of her bed and towards the blonde. She grabbed the box out of Serena's hands and carefully laid it onto her bed. She fumbled for her phone and dialed Chuck, telling him to come as quick as he can and to bring Nate. She hung up before he could get a word in. Serena then scooped up the box, turned it upside down and dumped the contents of it on Blair's bed.

"Oh my god!" She squealed, picking up a painting that she had done, showing it proudly off to Blair. It was crinkled beyond repair but you could still make out the faint outline of a rainbow and two stick figures standing underneath, Serena written in a bright orange underneath the blonde and Blair written in a bright red underneath the brunette. Blair's fingers are traveling over the artwork and are plucking up a scrunched up piece of paper within a matter of seconds.

"Remember this?" Blair teases, a light tone to her voice. She unfolds it and holds it in front of her face, her doe brown eyes skimming over the lines. _Nate will be mine_, she shakes her head. _I love Nate and Serena the most_, happy tears welling in the corners of her eyes. _Chuck's not _that _awful_, a laugh escaping from her throat.

"Is that the love letter you wrote to us?" Serena asks, jumping up and down on the spot, light squeals emitting from her mouth. She snatches the paper out of Blair's hands just as Nate and Chuck burst through the door.

"_Dear NJBC - That's what we are going to call ourselves from now on. I love you. I love Nate and Serena the most but Chuck's not _that _awful. One day Nate will be mine. One day Nate and I are going to have pretty blonde hair blue eyed children that will love New York nearly as much as we do! Serena will have a girl with her pretty blonde hair and her bright blue eyes and she'll dance and sing in class. All four of us are going to be best friends for life and we're all going to grow up together. I'll go to Yale, Serena will go to Brown, Nate will go to Dartmouth and Chuck will go where ever Chuck's go. We'll be unstoppable! Love, B. xoxoxoxxoxoxooxo!" _Serena finishes, erupting into a fit of laughs and falling backwards onto Blair's bed and atop all of the memories they had unleashed.

"You two found our box?" Nate asks excitedly, pushing Blair off of the bed and scooping up artwork in his arms and throwing it up in the air around him. Chuck shakes his head at his friends, a small smile stretching across his lips as he comes up behind Blair, encircling his arms around her waist and pressing a soft kiss to the inside of her neck.

"You didn't think I was _awful_?" He teases Blair, a smirk on his lips. She gets out of his light grasp and picks up a piece of fallen artwork, Nate's name is printed in the top right corner of the page in big messy black letters. It's a picture of a blonde blue eyed boy holding a lacrosse stick, he's standing next to a brunette who sports a bowtie with his white shirt and beige shorts. It looks like a three year old had painted it, not a nine year old and Blair's laughing and shoving it in Nate's face - grinning wildly.

"Best friends forever?" Serena reads from the piece of paper, the piece of artwork, her voice lifting up at the end, forming a question. It's light and teasing and the whole atmosphere feels _simple_, for once. They spend the rest of the day untangling priceless treasures and grinning from ear to ear, stolen kisses here and there, laughs everywhere.

"Can you believe that this was what we used to think?" Serena asks, breaking the laughs of the group as her eyes travel across Blair's floor which is scattered with crumpled and ripped artwork. They all fall silent, everything around them represented their thoughts and hopes and dreams when they were just nine years old. Serena wanted to be able to live underneath the sun forever, wanted to remain innocent. Blair wanted to go to Yale, wanted to always have Serena by her side and she wanted Nate. Nate wanted to be a famous lacrosse player, he wanted Serena. Chuck just wanted to end up like his father, running Bass Industries.

And everything had changed. Serena knew she couldn't always live under the sun, there was winter. She had lost her innocence a long time ago. Blair had lost Yale and it turned out Nate wasn't the prince she thought he was but she still had Serena. She always would have Serena. Nate hadn't achieved either of his goals yet but he knew that they probably wouldn't turn out to come true. Chuck doesn't want to be like his father, wants to be different in every single way but he runs Bass Industries.

"I love you," Blair whispers, looking at every single person in the group. Her gaze lingers a moment longer on Chuck. His lips touch her skin underneath her hairline, her hand falls into his, his fingers intertwine into hers. They all decide to sleep over, for old times sake. In a few days they'll be all grown up, they'll be off at different college's, living different lives. They put on _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, for old times sake. Serena and Nate fall asleep as Holly and "Fred" visit Sally Tomato together.

Blair's curled up in Chuck's side on her bed, Serena and Nate are lying next to each other on the floor, snoring. Her eyes keep closing and re opening, her head keeps drooping and then snapping up.

"Go to sleep," Chuck whispers, running his hand up and down Blair's arm. She shivers underneath his touch, it's cold. Too cold. She snatches up a blanket from off of the end of the bed, becoming alert. She wraps it around her body and directs her attention back to the film playing on the screen in front of her. Chuck sighs and lets his head fall back onto the pillow, his eyes never leave Blair though.

"Stop staring at me," She whines, smacking him lightly on the arm without turning around to face him. He rolls his eyes at her antics and pulls her closer to him, inhaling the scent of her hair, strawberry with a light mix of Chanel No.5. He presses his face into the curve of her neck and lets his fingers play with the ends of her dark locks.

"Chuck. I'm serious, you're distracting me. Stop it," She hisses, her eyes fluttering close as he presses a trail of light kisses down her throat and down her arm. She snaps them open and turns her body into his so the two of them are face to face, she throws her legs in between his and scoots closer towards him. She lets her fingers trail down his face and her thumb rubs his cheek affectionately.

"Still mad at me?" He asks jokingly, she mummers a response that he doesn't hear as her lips peck his ever so slightly. She pulls away and his hand lands on her face and he pulls her face closer to his. Their lips hover inches away from each other before they crash together, they move together as one and Chuck's tongue ends up on Blair's teeth and she's biting his bottom lip. She pulls away for a second too catch her breath, her eyes travel over Chuck's face and she tries to remember every single little detail on it.

"I love you. Oh god, I love you so much Chuck," She tells him, her thumb running down his cheek. She presses a soft kiss too his cheek before flipping on her other side and focusing every fiber of being on watching the movie. His hand is loosely thrown over her waist and her fingers grab his hand and she slides her own palm into his.

* * *

**A\N: This may be my favorite one shot I've written for this collection. I like the big focus on the NJBC and then the end with Chuck and Blair which I wrote while listening to "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey - that song alone might make Baz Luhrmann's The Great Gatsby sound a little less awful.  
**


	7. Part 7

**Title: **This slope is treacherous.

**Summary: **"I love you." "I love you too, Bass." A collection of one-shots based around the summer after season two and hidden moments in season three.

**Authors Note: **This is set somewhere in the summer and is basically a not so happy chapter, Chuck & Blair's first fight as an actual couple. Be warned I wrote this as a drabble but decided to post it in this collection instead of a stand alone.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

They had ditched the games in favour of having a _real _relationship but sooner or later the two of them were too break. Serena and Nate even had a bet running while the blonde's were overseas. Dan had joined in at one point but all three had already lost. Two months into the bliss that was their new found relationship came World War Three.

"How could _you_!" Blair screeched, her hands flying up to grab her hair that had been pinned up in a neat bun for the evening, tendrils framing her face. She rips the pins out, throwing them at the floor, at him. Her hair cascades down her back like a waterfall.

"How could _I_? Tell me Blair what did I do?" Chuck retorted from his seat on the couch in the middle of hissuite at the Palace. Blair rolls her eyes as he takes a small sip of his scotch before throwing the rest of it back in one shot. A frustrated sigh escapes Blair's lips as she whisks away the tumbler in his hand, she slams it down onto the table with as much force as she can muster, watching it break atop the table top.

"You were openly flirting with that, that whore! In front of my _parents _and friends!" She screeched, her hands flailing around her. Chuck watched her an amused expression plastered across his face. She caught the expression and her lips twisted into a small frown before resting in a thin, straight line. She took a step back, swooping up her coat from where it lay on the coat rack and shoving it onto her shoulders.

"Blair, don't go," Chuck called out, his voice soft as he jumped up too rush towards her. His hand landed on her shoulder but she shrugged it off, not wanting his affection. She bent down lightly too scoop her bag from up off of the floor where she had thrown it only moments earlier when the two of them had arrived to the Palace. She stormed past Chuck who had now let his arm fall too his side, his hands curling into light fists.

"God Blair, why do you have to get so fucking worked up over everything? I wasn't _flirting _with anyone!" He bit back, anger sweeping through his voice. She turned around too face him, her eyes seething with fury. He could faintly make out the fact that her eyes were glistening with tears ready too fall any moment.

"I get worked up over _everything_, now? And don't you even dare try to deny the fact that you were flirting with some one else. I thought you had changed but I guess not." Her voice is cold, soft, low, dangerous. She says it so calmly, her voice hardly ever rising. Chills run down Chuck's spine, his eyes shutter closed faintly because he _had _changed.

"Please, Blair. You knew that I wasn't Nate when you decided to enter this relationship. If you want Golden Boy then just go running back to dear Nathaniel." He shot back, the venomous words flying off of his tongue and stabbing Blair in the places it hurt the most. Her legs felt weak, her head felt dizzy and she suddenly thought that this was a bad idea. Not the evening, not the fight but the relationship. All of it.

"I don't want some goodie-two shoes. I don't want Nate, I want you." Her voice breathes across to Chuck. She should of replied with some cutting comeback, something that would slice him in half and tear him apart but she couldn't do that too him not even after he had hurt her. She takes a steep forward, a blush creeping over her cheeks. Just because he had been talking to another girl didn't make it flirting. She sighs, wrapping her arms around his neck, her bag dropping from her hands back onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," She mumbles, her face hidden in the crook of his neck. His lips are descending on the top of her head, pecking her scalp lightly.

"I'm sorry, too." He replies, his hand running up and down her arms, his hands bringing her face out of the crook of his neck. His lips meeting hers, she smiles against their lips, her eyes shutting close.


End file.
